La enfermedad del amor
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Kei era un ateo del amor, hasta que Kuroo lo hizo enfermar. [KuroTsuki]


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

Con poco ánimo sus pies lo llevaron a la entrada de la cocina, el único lugar donde había algo de ruido en toda la casa. Dejó de fregarse los ojos cuando se aseguró de que podía abrirlos y se colocó sus lentes para descubrir una espalda que sería envidia hasta de los hombres más masculinos; él la envidiaba, maldita sea. Era preciosa y el pelinegro la presumía, sobre todo después del "concurso de espaldas" que tuvo con Bokuto en una reunión de la universidad y quien lloriqueó su derrota, pues ni Kenma ni Akaashi sabían mentir.

Se quedó en el arco de la cocina sin avisar aún de su presencia, reconfortado dentro del vergonzoso pijama con dibujitos de dinosaurios que hacía juego con el de Kuroo, quien ahora sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón.

— No estoy obsesionado con los dinosaurios. —dijo una vez, no, miles.

Y no, no lo estaba, ni siquiera podía decir que le gustaban. Sólo tenía un par de juguetes en su habitación porque Akiteru se los heredó al irse de casa y nunca hizo nada con ellos, simplemente los dejó en una repisa donde no estorbaran. Pero Yamaguchi tuvo que abrir la boca un día en la preparatoria e iniciar toda una controversia.

Cuando empezaron a salir de alguna manera Tetsuro se enteró de esa vieja falsa verdad y cuando el rubio vino a darse cuenta estaba acumulando camisetas, peluches, figuras de colección y películas de esos malditos bichos, todos regalos con los que su pareja pensaba que lo hacía el más feliz y Kei no tuvo corazón para tirarlos o decirle que parara. Tal vez pudiera ser que empezara a empatizar con esas cosas muertas, aunque habían excepciones que le hacían sentir todo lo contrario, como cuando Kuroo pensó que lo elogiaba al compararlo con fósiles.

— Dios, tu cuello es infinito como el de un _Gallimimus Bullatus_. —y luego de ese desagradable cumplido procedía a llenar de besos todo su cuello que, según el mayor, medía como tres o cuatro metros de largo.

¿Cómo es que había aguantado tanto de eso? Las flores en los aniversarios, los chocolates en febrero, las peleas y reconciliaciones, los poemas en cumpleaños, las ñoñerías cuando estaba de mal humor, las peores facetas y mañas ajenas, y la promesa de estar juntos siempre. Puede que fueran cosas absurdas y cotidianas de una relación pero él no tenía familiaridad con eso, y para ser sincero le asustaba, le daba pánico sus propios sentimientos y de todo lo nuevo que este hombre le hacía experimentar; primero como una gruesa lava que ardía en su pecho tan dolorosamente y que acaba explotando en pequeños fuegos artificiales difíciles de apagar. Duda, expectación, tristeza, felicidad, y mucho miedo cada vez que esa felicidad aumentaba, todo englobado diariamente en las cuatro letras que Kuroo lo había hecho descubrir a la fuerza.

— Oh, eres como un ateo del amor, Tsukki.

Le dijo Lev hace tiempo, luego de responder secamente a la pregunta de si alguna vez se había enamorado con que "Es una pérdida de tiempo y una ilusión inventada por la gente patética que no se quiere a sí misma y necesita que alguien más lo haga". Trató de explicarle que el término de ateo estaba mal empleado en esa oración, pero el monito chocando platos que residía dentro del cerebro de Haiba ya estaba en acción y corrió a molestar a alguien más con preguntas tontas.

Un año después de ese campamento de entrenamiento, luego de mensajes hasta la madrugada, encuentros esporádicos y muchos besos que fueron _sólo por probar_ , sin ningún permiso Kuroo lo invadió como un virus sigiloso, y descubrió que no era irreal. El amor es una enfermedad que te atrapa sin aviso, y cuando logras percatarte del indeseado huésped éste ya ha avanzado a una etapa donde no hay vuelta atrás. Actualmente, después de cuatro años sobrellevando esta enfermedad espontánea Kei se sentía en etapa crítica, un nivel en el que no había cura y sólo quedaba avanzar, ¿pero avanzar a dónde? Sin dudas habría un final y estaba seguro de que eso era lo peor de esta afección.

Le aterraba experimentar ese dolor.

Dejó de oír el crepitar del aceite que reaccionaba al contacto con el calor de la estufa y se dio cuenta de que Kuroo no dejaba de hacer fuerza para que se le marcaran los músculos, tratando de darle una buena vista.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan payaso, por favor?

Éste se rió dejando el desayuno en dos platos mientras lo acusaba de disfrutarlo de todas formas. Kei lo vio apagar la flama y sintió la garganta extraña, sobándose los codos. ¿Ellos también acabarían extinguiéndose así?

Se acercó por la espalda de Tetsuro que se giró para darle un beso con sabor a crema dental junto con un "buenos días" y su habitual "te amo". Pero Tsukishima no respondió y él sabía lo que cruzaba por la necia mente del rubio cuando se ponía así.

— Esto acabará un día.

— Como todo, así que lo que debemos hacer es simplemente disfrutarlo y hacerlo lo más largo posible.

— Pero dolerá, no quiero que duela.

Kuroo sonrió tenuemente.

— Si no doliera no sería amor. Ahora dame lo mío.

Tsukki hizo un pequeño piquito con los labios mientras corría la mirada, ah, Kuroo adoraba sus pucheros por más que el chico negara hacer algo tan infantil. Lo escuchó murmurar muy bajito y a pesar de saber lo que dijo le insistió en volver a decirlo más alto.

— Ya lo dije, yo también.

— ¿Tú también qué?

— Ya sabes.

El mayor no pudo no reír y le dio otro beso.

— Sí, ya lo sé.

Kei no necesitaba decírselo porque ya se lo demostraba de muchas pequeñas maneras, por eso Kuroo no necesitaba tampoco preocuparse por un final que sabía que no llegaría pronto.

— Entonces, ¿quieres comerte mi salchicha ahora que está caliente?

— ¿Qué rayos?

El rubio tosió cuando Kuroo le acercó un tenedor con la salchicha que acababa de cocinar. Kei le reiteró que era un idiota y la mordió, estaba buena.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Todos queremos la salchicha de Kuroo ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)_

 _Esta pequeña historia es mi contribución para la actividad de drabbles de la página "El Kurotsuki no es sólo porno". Sólo iba a tratar sobre el miedo de Tsukki de que su enfermedad de amor llegara a etapa terminal, no sé en qué momento se metieron los dinosaurios._


End file.
